Heart valve replacement may be indicated when there is a narrowing of the native heart valve, commonly referred to as stenosis, or when the native valve leaks or regurgitates, such as when the leaflets are calcified. When replacing the valve, the native valve may be excised and replaced with either a biologic or a mechanical valve. Mechanical valves require lifelong anticoagulant medication to prevent blood clot formation, and clicking of the valve often may be heard through the chest. Biologic tissue valves typically do not require such medication. Tissue valves may be obtained from cadavers or may be porcine or bovine, and are commonly attached to synthetic rings that are secured to the patient's heart valve annulus.
Conventional heart valve surgery is an open-heart procedure conducted under general anesthesia. An incision is made through the patient's sternum (stemotomy), and the patient's heart is stopped while blood flow is rerouted through a heart-lung “cardiopulmonary” bypass machine. Valve replacement surgery is a highly invasive operation with significant concomitant risks include bleeding, infection, stroke, heart attack, arrhythmia, renal failure, adverse reactions to the anesthesia medications, as well as sudden death. Fully 2-5% of patients die during surgery. Post-surgery, patients temporarily may be confused due to emboli and other factors associated with the heart-lung machine. The first 2-3 days following surgery are spent in an intensive care unit where heart functions can be closely monitored. The average hospital stay is between 1 to 2 weeks, with several more weeks to months required for complete recovery.
In recent years, advancements in “minimally-invasive” surgery and interventional cardiology have encouraged some investigators to pursue percutaneous replacement of the aortic heart valve. Percutaneous Valve Technologies (“PVT”), formerly of Fort Lee, N.J. and now part of Edwards Lifesciences of Irvine, Calif., has developed a balloon-expandable stent integrated with a bioprosthetic valve. The stent/valve device is deployed across the native diseased valve to permanently hold the valve open, thereby alleviating a need to excise the native valve. PVT's device is designed for delivery in a cardiac catheterization laboratory under local anesthesia using fluoroscopic guidance, thereby avoiding general anesthesia and open-heart surgery.
Other prior art minimally-invasive heart valves use self-expanding stents as anchors. In the percutaneous/endovascular aortic valve replacement procedure, accurate placement of the prosthetic valve relative to the coronary ostia is critical. Though the proximal end of the stent is not released from the delivery system until accurate placement is verified by fluoroscopy, the self-expanding stent may still jump once released. It is therefore often difficult to know where the ends of the stent will be with respect to the native valve and surrounding structures.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0151970 to Garrison et al. describes a two-piece device for replacement of the aortic valve that is adapted for delivery through a patient's aorta. A stent is endovascularly placed across the native valve, then a replacement valve is positioned within the lumen of the stent and connected thereto. By separating the stent and the valve during delivery, a so-called “two-stage” approach, the profile of the delivery system can be reduced. Both the stent and a frame of the replacement valve may be balloon- or self-expandable.
Some researchers propose implanting prosthetic heart valves at the aortic annulus through a ventricular approach. For instance, Christoph H. Huber of the Brigham and Women's Hospital of Harvard Medical School, and others, have proposed a procedure in which a self-expanding valve stent is implanted at the aortic position using a direct-access transapical approach. (E.g., Huber, et al. Direct-access valve replacement a novel approach for off-pump valve implantation using valved stents. J Am Coll Cardiol 2005; 46:366-70). The clinical studies by Huber, et al. recommend use of the procedure only for animals with normal, noncalcified leaflets. More recently, Bergheim in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0240200 discloses another transapical approach in which either a balloon- or self-expanding valve may be implanted, and also proposes removing or decalcifying stenotic valves.
In view of drawbacks associated with previously known techniques for replacing a heart valve without open-heart surgery or cardiopulmonary bypass, i.e., minimally-invasive procedures, improved methods and apparatuses that are more robust and less invasive are needed.